A Wicked Witch from the West
by bora765
Summary: A new, sarcastic Bella lives with her father, Charlie, in Forks Washington. Everything is perfect until Kathryn comes along. Kathryn is Bella's new stepmother. How will Bella be able to stand a moment with Kathryn near? Will her friends be able to help?
1. Teaser

I sat down on my bed exhausted. My stepmother (a.k.a. "Mother") had me clean every spare inch of the entire house. From the bathrooms to the basement I cleaned every bit of dust off the shelves. It's not my fault Kathryn is obsessed with a clean house.

By the way I'm Bella. I'm eighteen years old and have brown hair and brown eyes otherwise known as "plain".

"Bella, you missed a spot," Mother screams.


	2. Here Comes the Bride

A/N here tear it apart criticism is always welcome  
Some people get rid of wives like they do a bad hand in poker. Throwing them  
down on the table and trying again. Some wait to the exact right moment to  
get the exact right person. However, some are in between and look for a person who  
make them happy but don't even consider their children and how it will  
affect their lives. Charlie qualifies for an in-betweenie he married Kathryn  
but didn't bother with what poor Bella thought. Guess what she thought.  
Kathryn was a person who definitely did not deserve her father and definitely  
didn't replace her mother, no matter what Kathryn thought.  
This is how it all began, Charlie, Renée and I were one happy family until  
my mom thought that no matter what she did, whether it was open the curtains  
or paint all of the kitchen cabinets a neon shade of yellow she could never  
bring enough sunlight into our small house by the edge of the forest, and that  
is why my hair-brained mother left us to move to Arizona and I got stuck with  
Kathryn.  
Today is the day I get stuck with Kathryn, for a very long time.  
Permanently. The wedding between Fork's own chief of police and the  
supposedly wonderful woman named Kathryn from San Francisco is taking place  
today at the only church in the whole town. This is not even the end of my  
long laundry list of things I hate (or how Kathryn would say, "strongly  
dislike"). Number two on this list is the dress I am matched up with for  
this occasion. I am again stuck with something (and occasionally the someone)  
I hate. The dress is a baby pink shade with two many sequins to count in  
other words cheesy. It is very, very long as if someone could park an S.U.V.  
on it and it still wouldn't even be near to me. Oh, have I mentioned how  
extremely klutzy I am, I the one girl in Forks who seems to slip on every  
patch of ice in town has to wear a dress with a train two feet long.  
I am now sitting on my bed, waiting for the time to come when I, Bella Swan  
the wallflower, gets the joy of going down the aisle as a bridesmaid for the  
most horrible person in the world.  
"Bella, sweet-heart, come down the limo is waiting," Kathryn shouts up  
the stairs in that sickly sweet voice of hers. She stomps up the stairs and  
bangs on my door. "If you don't open up this door right now I'll have  
to open it myself," she screams. The doorknob starts jiggling as she tries  
to open the door. After a while, she finally remembers there is a key to the  
lock on top of the doorjamb and reaches for it thrusts the key into the  
doorknob and opens the door. Oh great, here comes the bride big fat and wide.  
Kathryn falls through the door in her normal perfectness, her blonde hair  
whipping in front of her face as she barges through the door. Her thin body  
perfectly fitting into a set of clothes she is wearing to the chapel, where  
she will change into the enormous dress that she calls a wedding dress.  
"Bella go down to the limo right now or so help me God I will revoke your  
privileges as my bridesmaid".  
I angrily step around her and mutter, "A maid is more like it," as I  
slowly, dreading every step, walk down the steps of our small house. The limo  
was waiting for us at nine o'clock on the dot. Charlie, Kathryn and I all  
squeeze into the small limo, with barely any room to spare. Kathryn and  
Charlie then struck up a conversation on when Kathryn is moving in and where  
they will move all the new furniture, we will acquire after this "perfect"  
marriage.  
We finally reach the door to the chapel as Kathryn and Charlie finish  
talking about where they will move the antique writing table. This particular  
chapel is a small one with two miniature spires on each side of the slanted  
roof. The stone steps leading to the massive front doors were cracked and  
crumbled. Once the happy couple got out of the car and I followed, they  
started up the steps to my everlasting doom.  
Someone opened the doors to the chapel, letting us in. An older woman who I  
believe said her name was Celeste led Kathryn and I each to a side chamber  
where we could put our dresses on. Celeste helped me into the horrifying pink  
dress then stepped out to help Kathryn. I put my hair up into the simplest of  
buns I could manage, and then walked out into the hallway to wait for the  
exceptionally slow bride.  
Kathryn finally stepped out of the room I refer to as the "dressing  
room" and made her way over to me with a rustle of silk as she walked. She  
handed me a bouquet made of all baby's breath, turned around, and walked  
swiftly to the end of the hall where she made a sharp left turn and headed to  
the back of the chapel where I could here an organ playing an opening song. I  
ran over to where she was noticing to late that I had tripped over the train  
of my stupid dress when someone caught me toward my plunge to earth. Darn  
gravity. The hand had grabbed me by the waist and steadied me. I turned and  
saw the face of my rescuer. One I know and love. It was Edward; he had  
caught me right before impact with the ground. I felt a blush creep over my  
cheeks as we jumped apart.  
"You look beautiful in that dress," he said.  
"Um… Thanks," was all I could manage.

A/N review please and I'll start working on the next chapter


	3. A Day NOT to Remember

A/N thanks for those of you who reviewed. Sorry I haven't had time to update, tons of tests and the like. Forgive me.

BPOV

Have you ever had a crush on someone where every time they even speak to you, you are rendered speechless? Of course you have. That is the case with Edward and me. I have had a huge crush on him like all other girls in Forks for as long as he has lived there. Whenever he says anything to any girl in town they cannot say anything until it is too late and he turns around and walks away. Some have asked him out; and he has turned them all down and he has broken many hearts. Half of the girls at Forks High hate his guts and the other half have fallen in love.

Well I was knocked speechless, but that shouldn't have surprised me, to see Edward at the wedding. All of Forks was there. Eventually I came with my most brilliant response, "Uh…Hi"

He just smiled and asked if he could walk me over to the chapel. I didn't speak which he took as a yes and led me away. Eventually we got to the back of the chapel where my future step-monster, Kathryn, stood and Edward went to sit down.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get here" she remarked snidely.

"…"

"Hurry up, say something!"

"Do I have to wear this?" I asked pleadingly not thinking of anything else but the uncomfortable dress and the feel of Edward's hand in mine.

"What do you think? You're already in it!"

Great just the thing I needed. Now Kathryn is mad at me and I still have to wear this total fashion no-no. I can't believe this dress hasn't made it to What Not to Wear.

Just then the wedding march started playing and the choir started singing. Kathryn moved up to the double doors and I followed. I stepped in front and stepped through the arched doors, then started the slow procession to my figurative doom. I walked slowly. So slowly that I just had time to think that the whole city of Forks was probably there.

I was almost half way down the aisle when I saw him. Edward was sitting there watching me. He smiled at me, my heart stopped beating and I forgot how to breathe. The moment I remembered to breathe I saw the floor coming to meet me in a friendly all to well-known hug. Great, just what I needed more bruises for the collection.

People started to get up from their seats. When I heard a voice I recognized as my future step mom say, "No she's fine let's continue" I moaned and got up from the ground which started to feel much more comfortable than what was above it.

I resumed my promenade and as I started I tripped over the train again. Stumbling I walked toward the altar.

As I reached my destination I turned and walked off to the side. Kathryn stepped up to the plate and faced Dad. The priest started the traditional vows.

Then the moment I had been dreading came all to soon.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Kathryn and Charlie kissed. With a surprising amount of applause Kathryn threw her huge white rose bouquet into the air. It launched past most people, landed in the middle row where Esme neatly and flawlessly caught it.

We all followed the "happy couple" outside where we got in the car and started toward the after party in the only place in Forks big enough to fit this party; the outdoors. It seemed that the whole town was waiting in the clearing right behind our house.

This was one thing for sure; this is going to be a day not to remember.

A/N how do you like it? Review! Sorry it's short but I don't have very good ideas for this one but I like the end. I promise a longer one in the future. And about the time it took me to publish this but I had this finished about three days after my last chapter was published but I've had a lot of homework and tests so I couldn't get it out any sooner.

A special thanks to Lady-Laughs-a lot, an awesome friend, for taking the time out of her schedule to edit.


	4. The Diabolical Duo

And I was right.

The moment we arrived at our small house we were overwhelmed by a herd of people all come to see the bride and groom. When the tiny limo pulled up, I heard choruses of "they're here, they're here" and "here they come". This was all too much too many people, too much noise! I excused myself with a quick word to Charlie, something about getting changed into a better dress, but I wasn't paying attention I was already making a run for the backside of our house, before I could be engulfed by the parade. I finally reached the back door, after I took my treacherous heels off and sprinted. I tried the door; it was locked. I kicked myself mentally for not remembering that it would be locked and reached up to snatch our spare key from under the eave. The door finally creaked open; I jumped inside and slammed the door before anyone noticed I was going into the house. I ran upstairs and tripped on the train of the stupid dress that soon hopefully I would burn. I tore the dreadful pink dress off and chose a pair of my favorite sweats and an old t-shirt to change into. Ahh that's better, I thought, a lot more comfortable then the stiff fabric of the dress. I picked up an ancient copy of Wuthering Heights and started to read it for the millionth time.

An hour passed quickly and I checked out my window to see if it was safe to come out. It wasn't and I quickly returned to my book. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on my door. I open it to see Charlie's face.

"I thought you were just changing," he said.

"I was," was my calm reply.

"Then why are you in sweats and a t-shirt," Charlie asked.

"Umm… I got side-tracked," came my short reply.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs with the rest of us though?"

"Maybe,"

"Then change back and get on rollin'," Charlie said.

"Okay," I said grudgingly. I took my time getting dressed into that horrible gown since it was the only thing I had that was "fashionable" in Kathryn standards. Unfortunately, I was ready all too soon and had to go downstairs instead of missing the whole party. Charlie had waited by my closed door for me, and walked me downstairs. Again, too soon I was in a crowd. I heard someone call my name and turned around tripping on the train of my dress, I heard seams tearing. I guess I must not have heard anything because there wasn't anyone there. Oh well. I resumed my walk to the outskirts of the party and sat on the grass near a tall tree not caring if I got grass-stains on my dress. Luckily, no one could say I hadn't been at the party, they just hadn't seen me.

The party ended and the guests started to depart in their groaning old cars. I stood up and walked toward the house. I dashed up the stairs not caring when I tripped and I heard even more seams ripping. I made it to my room, tore off the horrid gown, and put something more comfy on; I jumped onto my bed and continued reading Wuthering Heights. Someone knocked on my door.

"Bella?" Someone, probably Charlie, asked.

"Come in, it's open," I said.

Charlie walked into my room, and sat down on the rocking chair in the corner.

"Bella, why weren't you at the party?"

"I was, you just didn't see me, I guess," I replied.

"Oh, I was just asking because Kathryn said she didn't see you either," Charlie said.

I wonder how she could have missed me, pink dress and all. Oh yeah, maybe I was being the wallflower that I am and didn't want to be seen.

"Oh that's too bad, but I _was_ there," I said.

"Well, that's good," Charlie said.

Huh, what was that about? What does he care if he didn't see me at the reception? Charlie left my room.

I was starting to get hungry so I ran downstairs to the kitchen and guess who was there. Kathryn. She was standing by the kitchen table wrapping up the leftovers from the reception. Since she was turned around, I tried to sneak around her but given my klutziness, I tripped over a chair leg. She swiveled around to face me.

"Bella, honey. What are you doing?" She asked. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Oh...nothing," I started to turn around but I wasn't fast enough.

"Well if you're doing nothing then you can help me put these away," Kathryn said.

"Okay".

She put me to "good use" wrapping up appetizers in cellophane and putting those into the refrigerator.

"So, where were you during the reception?" she asked.

"I was there, but I guess our paths didn't cross," great now I'm sounding like a fortune cookie.

"Okay," Kathryn replied.

Once I was finished wrapping appetizers I started to walk out of the room and toward the cramped stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kathryn asked.

"To my room,"

"Get back here there are still more appetizers outside," Kathryn said.

I groaned and walked outside with Kathryn, on the tables outside there was still mountains of pastries and drinks left to be consumed. How much did they think the town of Forks would eat? Where did they get all of this food? I'm going to be eating appetizers for the rest of my life. Kathryn and I started to carry trays inside when Forks started to do what Forks does best. It rained. Great, now I'll be eating _soggy_ appetizers for the rest of my life.

"The food," Kathryn cried running to the tables.

Once she was distracted, I ran for my room and jumped onto the bed before she could recruit me again. Later, I changed into my pajamas (another set of sweats and a t-shirt) and went to the bathroom with my cosmetics bag. Once I was done, I flopped onto my bed again and tried to fall asleep. Kathryn came in before I was asleep and tucked me in!

When I woke up the rain was still pattering against the roof and windows. I looked out the window to see grey skies and sheets and sheets of rain. What perfect weather to be going to school in, I thought sarcastically. I changed into some clothes and brushed my teeth and combed my hair then went down stairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, two kids were sitting at the table. Wait, how'd they get in here?

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I said.

"Who are _you_?" the small girl asked.

"That's Bella remember, Mom told us," the boy said.

Mom? Who are they talking about? Just then, Kathryn walked into the room with Charlie.

"I'm glad to see you three have met," Kathryn said.

Huh? What is she talking about?

"This is Lydia and Luke," Kathryn said pointing to the girl then the boy.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well for starters, Lydia and Luke are your step-brother and -sister and they will be staying with us for a while," Kathryn said.

"What?!" I nearly screamed.

"You heard me; Lydia and Luke will be staying with us for a while."

"No no no, no one said anything about having to live with step-siblings," I said.

"No one had to," Kathryn said, "It's expected that when you marry you live with whatever comes your way."

"But I'm not the one who got married.

"Well it was implied that you too will have to live with whatever comes your way," Kathryn said.

I stormed out of the room and up the stairs to grab my books and keys then went back downstairs and out the door. I was about to slam the door when I heard Charlie tell Kathryn, "She didn't take it as well as I thought she would."

I zipped through the school day trying very hard not to let Kathryn, Lydia and Luke sink into my mind. By the time the last bell rang, I was literally steaming about the issue; slamming any doorway too hard and nearly cracking a pencil into two. When I got home I had started to cool down a little bit. How bad could it be? It shouldn't be that hard to live with the two kids.

When I stepped into my room, I changed my mind. There was nothing of mine in the room. No clothes, no papers, no books, not even my dinosaur of a computer. I screamed with impatience. So now, the Diabolical Duo has taken over my room. I barreled down the stairs toward the living room where I could hear Charlie talking to Kathryn.

"What happened to my room?!" I screamed.

"We set it up so the twins can use it as their bedroom," Kathryn said.

"Then where will I sleep?" I asked, still seething.

"In the attic," Kathryn said plainly.

"In the attic," I repeated annunciating each word, not believing her. My dad had stuffed years and years worth of stuff up there, how will I even fit a mattress up there?

"Yes."

"Where's all the stuff in the attic going to go?" I asked.

"We'll find room for it all," Charlie said.

I stalked upstairs and yanked the rope that pulled down the stairs to the attic. The stairs slid down roughly and landed a foot from my feet. As I went up I heard the small stairs squeaking dangerously under my weight. Inside the attic it was cold and frosty. Everywhere I looked I saw a thick coat of dust. In the center of an area that was cleared away there was an air mattress on the floor covered in blankets (obviously they thought blankets would keep me warm). My stuff was in boxes surrounding the clear space. My computer was plugged into a small outlet toward the edge of the slopping walls. I will never find anything ever again.

That's it. Now my life has been ruined by a pair of ten-year olds.


End file.
